Spirits Awakening
by AuroraSkye333
Summary: Hey! This is my first fanfic, so it probably sux! ;; Mainly focused on Tai, TK, & Kari...a few i made up, and lots of other junk. Plz R&R, thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Important  
Please read before the story!!  
  
Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so please bear with me. First of all, I do not own Digimon. However, the storyline, characters, and digimon that I made up are mine. Although the storyline and characters I make up are not allowed to be used in someone else's story, the digimon I made up (with the exception of Amonomon and Yemon) are okay to be used, as long as you ask permission first. Also, Yemon is not my creation, I found her on another website a long time ago and although the appearance of her is not mine, her personality is.  
Furthermore, although this story has a few made up characters it does not really change the outline of the seasons. It is set nearly a year after season 02 (before they grow up) and is mainly focused on Tai, TK, and Kari. The coupling is Takari, Sorato, Taiora (which is not tai-sora but is tai-aurora, one of my characters), Joemi, and kenlei. I might add more later on but for right now this is it. The ages of the characters are: Tai, Matt, Sora ~ 17; Joe ~ 22; Mimi ~ 18; Izzy, Aurora ~ 16; Yolei, Ken, Mandy ~ 15; Kari, TK, Davis ~ 14; Cody ~ 12.  
This is the basic information you will need for the story. If you have any questions or requests please email me at AuraDream2000@Yahoo.com or IM me at AuroraSkye333. Please read, review, and enjoy!!  
  
Sincerely,  
Aura  
  
P. S. I'm going to try to write a little song thingy at the end of each chapter, but if it really sucks and needs to die just tell me. Also, my comp is crappy so please forgive any spelling errors, and other stuff. Thanks!!! 


	2. Prologue & Ch 1 A Bond with Hope

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! Unfortunately I do not own Digimon. But my characters and digimon I created are mine so please don't take without permission!!  
  
Tai: would you get to the story already!  
  
Authoress: Patience, anyway enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spirits Awakening  
  
Prologue  
  
The swirling mists drifted around the girl as she floated through the portals of time. Looking, searching through the mists for the one who was chosen. The one her destiny sent her to find. The veil of light shifted around her as it absorbed her body and spirit, sending her reeling into the unknown world of light and dark. Her heart called out to him, her chosen, her soul mate. Although worlds apart her very being longed for him, to be close to him. But unfortunately, his soul did not entirely hear her call, and the portion he heard was tossed away as a dream. Cast into the world of shadows and lost forever. Fore he had been torn by another, broken and still mending. She tried to help him, to mend his soul but her voice was silenced in his grieving heart and her lost words were cast aside along with his forgotten love. Be strong my love, fore I will comfort thee, and our souls will rejoice and all of the world will hear our song through the winds of time. Our love will be everlasting and nothing will be able to break our bond once it is fully woven. Oh my love, my courage, I come for thee...  
  
At this exact moment in a dark room, a boy awoke from his sleep in a cold sweat, his body trembling and his face stained with tears. But the dream that had awoken him left him with no meaning except for the image of a beautiful goddess bathed in the light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1. A bond with hope  
  
Takeru Takaishi walked slowly home from school. The day was finally nearing an end and now as he headed home he realized how weary he had become. His body ached from basketball practice and his head hurt from all his studies. But all in all the day had gone fairly well. He had a nice lunch with Kari and even managed to perfect a new move in basketball.  
While his mind was preoccupied with the past day's events TK failed to notice the swirling mist that appeared around him and was taken totally by surprise when he got knocked into by a girl, whom had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. TK fell to his knees and the girl landed next to him in the street. A car horn honked and before he knew it TK was up and pulling the girl out of the street, her feet merely inches from the car. The sudden movement caused TK to fall with the girl right on top of him. After a few moments of catching their breath she sat up and apologized, her voice full of sincerity and gratitude. "You really should be more careful," TK said. "You could've been seriously hurt." "Yes, if it wasn't for you I would be dead. I owe you my life. If there is ever any way I can repay you..." "It's alright really, you don't owe me anything," TK stammered. "But I do owe you and I will honor that debt until the time in which it is repaid." TK studied the girl for a moment. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight as her golden hair, pulled back in a ponytail waved in the gentle breeze. Her skin was almost as pale as the moon, which made something occur to him. "You're not from around here are you?" He asked. "Oh! Forgive me for being so rude. My name is Aurora Skye, and your right, I'm not from around here." "Well, um, where are you from?" Aurora looked down at the ground avoiding eye contact. "I'm from America, technically. I just moved here, you're the first person I've met."  
The sound of a car horn interrupted their conversation. TK looked up to see a black convertible pulled to the side of the road. "Hey TK, do you want a ride?" TK's older brother matt called from the drivers seat. TK smiled, "Sure, if you don't mind an extra." At this point Matt noticed the blonde girl standing near his little brother. "Of course I don' mind," TK hopped into the back seat as the girl sat in the front. "Hello, my name is Aurora Skye," She said, her blue eyes warm and friendly. Something about her nagged at the back of Matt's head but he quickly tossed it aside as a random thought. "Nice to meet you Aurora, my name is Matt." She smiled a friendly smile and turned to TK. "Are you two brothers?" "Yea," TK said smiling. Matt grinned as he pulled out onto the road. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as Aurora sat in silence. "So, did you just move here or something?" "Yes, I did." "Cool. Do you like it so far?" "Well, everyone I've met so far has been really nice." Aurora said, her gaze turning to TK. "Well that's good," for a few moments it was silent then Aurora turned to him. "You look familiar, do you sing in a band?" The question was ironic to matt as he nodded in response. "I'm the lead singer in the band 'The Teenage Wolves,' did you see a poster or something?" "Yea, that's probably why," she answered. "Yea," Matt nodded. He pulled the car into the parking lot behind TK's apartment building. "Well here you guys are, I guess I'll see you later squirt, and it was nice meeting you Aurora," Matt said as the two exited the car. "You too," Aurora said sweetly. "See you later Matt," TK called as him and Aurora headed into the building. Matt watched after them for a minute, wondering why that girl had seemed so familiar to him, and then silently shaking his head in defeat he left for home.  
  
As they entered the house a little note on the fridge caught TK's attention.  
  
I have to work a little late tonight, there's some pasta in the fridge, just warm it in the oven for 10 minutes,  
Love, mom  
  
TK smiled, just like his mom to make sure he knew where dinner was and how to cook it. Even though he had already done it more times than he could count. TK turned to Aurora who was looking around the house. "Do want something to eat or drink?" TK asked, Aurora nodded, "do you have any soda?" "Yea, some Pepsi." "That would be great, thank you." Aurora replied as she roamed through the house, looking at the pictures that hung on the wall. She stopped at the door to a room and turned back to TK, "Is this your room?" TK looked up and nodded. "Oh, can I see it?" TK nodded while pouring the soda. It was after Aurora had entered the room when he suddenly remembered Patamon. "Aah, Aurora wait, don't..." His words were cut off as he entered the room to see Aurora having a seemingly normal conversation with Patamon. "Uh," was all he could stammer. Aurora turned to him smiling, "your Patamon is so nice." TK smiled, feeling proud of his furry partner. Patamon flew over and landed on TK's head, "Hiya TK, how was school?" "Good Patamon how was sleep?" They both laughed and Aurora smiled at them although TK noticed a hint of sadness in her smile. A knock at the door made TK jump and Aurora moved like she was about to protect him from something, but then stopped when she realized it was just the door. The knocking continued and increased in volume. "Alright I'm coming," TK yelled as he ran towards the door, Aurora and Patamon following closely behind him.  
TK opened the door and in came a heavily breathing Tai. "TK.... my sister.... where is she?" Tai questioned in between breaths. TK stared. A sudden protectiveness for Kari caused a sense of worry to flow through him. "I haven't seen her since lunch," TK said and watched Tai face sink. "What's wrong?" TK heard Aurora ask, Tai looked up at the girl. "My little sister Kari has been missing since school, nobody knows where she is." Tai sighed and regained his posture, "if you see her tell me." "Wait!" Aurora called before he could leave; he looked at her questioningly. "I know where she is." Three sets of eyes were suddenly staring at her, waiting for an explanation. Aurora suddenly felt a new surge of confidence and silently yelled at herself for being so damn, well, friendly. She wasn't here to make friends; she was here to find the one that had called her here. Fore he was her only way home. "She's at the park, I saw her there with Gatomon." It was to late to explain how she knew Gatomon, or what Kari looked like. "Come on," she said as she ran out the door, they followed at her heels.  
After a while of running, then driving in Tai's van, and then running again they finally found Kari sitting on a bench near the water fountain. Tai rushed up to her, "do you know how much worry you caused me?" Kari looked up in shock. "Tai? Why did I worry you, I left a message on the machine that I was going for a walk in the park." Tai shook his head, "there were no messages on the machine, I checked." Kari stood up suddenly, "I'm sorry, I thought you would get my message." "It's alright," Tai sighed. "As long as your okay." TK nodded in agreement with Tai. Tai suddenly turned back to Aurora who was standing a little ways away from them talking to Gatomon. 'How did she know where Kari was?' Tai thought. Aurora looked up at him, almost as if she had heard him.  
  
Tai walked over to her, "Thanks uh..." "Aurora," she answered for him, smiling kindly. "Aurora, that's a nice name, mines Tai." Tai grinned his trademark grin as Kari and TK walked over. Aurora studied Kari curiously; pondering something while TK introduced the two. "Nice to meet you," Kari said extending a hand. Aurora shook it slowly, still pondering the nagging thought in her mind. 'This girl, what's so special about her? Why does she feel so unique amongst every one else here? Could she be? No, that would be impossible.' Aurora mentally shook the thoughts from her head. TK's voice sounded in her ears, "Hey, Aurora. How did you know Kari was here?" Aurora stared at him, 'damn, I hoped he would have forgotten, or let it drop.' "Uh, I saw her before I knocked into you, and I just, um... well since she looks a lot like Tai I figured that's who he was looking for." Her reply was complete ludicrous and she knew it but thankfully he didn't press the subject. "Oh," he responded. "Well with this whole ordeal at rest, we should probably be heading home." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed out of the park.  
  
Tai watched Aurora who was occasionally glancing at Kari and TK, who were behind us, walking hand in hand. I glared at TK who gave an innocent smile in return. Gatomon and Patamon were safely hidden in Kari's knapsack, safe from prying eyes. After a while of a quiet pace they finally reached his van and piled in. "Ok, drop off list. TK I'll drop you off first, Kari you're obviously last since you're with me, and Aurora, I'm not sure where you live so you'll just have to lead the way. Everyone clear on this?" Murmurs of agreements flooded the van and for a moment Tai had to check to make sure that there were only three people in there.  
  
After dropping off TK they headed for Aurora's, or rather where she told them to head. After about 15 more minutes of driving they ended up at an old looking apartment building not far from their own apartment building. "This is it," Aurora said hesitantly, and for a second Tai got a feeling of doubt. But that feeling passed and he shook it off as a side effect from cafeteria food. Aurora waved goodbye and headed inside the building. Making sure she had gotten in ok Tai and Kari finally headed for home.  
  
As soon as Tai's van had gone out of eyesight from the apartment building, Aurora snuck out and headed back in the direction of the park. Upon arriving there she entered deep into the wooded area of it, before finally settling on a tall boulder and waiting patiently. Her wait was not long however as she soon noticed a cat like animal approaching. "Amonomon, where have you been?" She asked the creature, who's appearance could now be fully viewed. The cat like creature was bigger than an average house cat but slender, which indicated it had good running speed. Also the background fur on its body was white with rainbow patterns on halfway up her front legs, all the way up her back legs, on her ears, tail, around the neck, and on a four-point star on her back. Her cheeks had small lighting bolt shaped marks also in rainbow pattern and her tail ended in a purple heart shape. Her violet eyes were mischievous and intelligent, not someone to mess with. "I was looking for a bite to eat, the mice around here are a bit scrawny," she replied, her voice full of confidence and sly charm.  
Aurora smiled down at her partner, who was always quick with a witty come back or answer to almost any question. "Really, I thought you would have ran straight to Gatomon's house, you two being such good friends and all." Amonomon glared at her in a very cat like way. "Well, I would've of slipped in for a bit, but she wasn't there." "No? You don't say. Hmm.... maybe that's because she was here at the park with her partner." If looks could kill Aurora knew she would have been dead ten seconds before she had finished her sentence. "Your humor is excruciating," the digimon answered wryly. Aurora just smiled before pulling out some food from her knapsack. "Well, here's to our first night in Japan," she said half-heartedly, her mission still unfulfilled. "Lets hope for a more successful tommorow," she said as she laid back on the rock to sleep.  
  
My heart is calling, calling, calling to you Across the boundary of time and through the voids of space Calling to you, with my love, my light, my heart My courage, I come for thee, my heart belongs to thee Soon we'll be, My courage With me  
  
This is a small song thingy I'm gonna try and do throughout the story. I'm not that great at song writing so I'm sorry if It sucks!! Anyway, please review, thanks!!! 


End file.
